Hey Jude
by InfernumEquinomin
Summary: Hanataro wasn't really the most brazen of individuals, but then again, when it came to matters of the heart, neither was Renji.


Chapter 6: Hey Jude- YamadaXRenji

Note: okay, I will admit, this song fills me with saddies. So the drabble or fic or whatever these are will be slightly angsty. *sigh* poor Hana… I have to put the emotional strain on him… then again I raped Renji so… this evens things out nicely…

Oh my god, I'm justifying angst with rape… I've reached an all new low of fucked up…

-0-

Hanataro had always _liked_ Renji. It was always just a measure of 1 to 10 how much he liked him at any given moment.

1-4 was when Renji did something stupid to land himself in the hospital.

5-9 was when Renji had helped him to save Rukia, or things of equal merit.

10- when Renji gets just drunk enough to kiss him.

And right now Hana had him pegged at a steady ten.

Renji's hand was twisted in his hair, holding their lips together and grinding his tongue against Hanataro's. Renji tasted like sake and icing from the birthday party earlier, and Hana was intoxicated just by this small taste of sake. Or was it Renji kissing him that was addling his brain? He didn't care. Renji pulled away, resting his forehead on Hana's shoulder, the shorter man staggering a little.

"Renji." Hanataro whispered, lifting a hand to tap his back. Renji sighed.

"I'm sorry." he said softly.

"It's okay." Hana assured him.

"Everything is okay with you Hana… shit you're such a nice guy you'd probably let me…" Renji didn't finish but Hanataro had a feeling he knew what he meant.

"Renji. If I didn't want you to kiss me you wouldn't." Hanataro said so softly he was pretty sure Renji didn't hear him.

"I'm tired of this." Renji said sharply, suddenly, gripping Hana's shoulders and pressing him back against the wall.

"Tired?" Hana asked, trying to keep his voice calm. If he needed to he could blast him with kido and knock him out for a few hours, he didn't _want _to but hell, if he was protecting his virtue then well…

"Of pretending to be stone cold drunk to kiss you." Renji whispered, warm breath brushing over his ear and making him shudder.

"P-pretend-" he stammered, trying not to react though he knew he wanted Renji.

"Yeah. I am not near as drunk as I seem. Though maybe a little…" Renji smiled as they stumbled sideways a little, Hanataro swallowing hard.

"Renji… why…" he whispered.

"Sheesh Hana… I'm not a rapist." Renji whined a little.

"No you idiot. You wait until now, when there's twelve or so drunkards passed out around us, to tell me you pretend to be drunk so you can kiss me, when Rangiku could wake up, snap pictures and have the rest of the Shinigami Women's Association blow up the picture to hang on the wall of the 1st where everyone can see them?" Hanataro growled, Renji backing up a little and glancing self consciously over at Matsumoto passed out across Izuru.

"You've never talked to me like that." Renji frowned at him.

"Yeah well you've never been _this _much of a _moron_." Hanataro defended, crossing his arms.

"Fine then." Renji grinned almost evilly and picked him up bridal style, Hanataro making a slightly girly squeek.

"Put me down!" he gasped breathlessly.

"No. We need somewhere deserted." Renji said softly.

"My apartment's-" Hanataro started before he really caught onto what was leaving his mouth. A loud rush of air and they were outside it, Hana looking wide eyed at the door.

"Done." Renji smiled.

"You're so…" Hana growled a little, wiggling to be let down. Renji complied and he proceeded to rifle through his pockets.

"Incredible?" Renji suggested, standing too close again. Yamada swallowed hard.

"Annoying." he answered instead. Renji chuckled.

"Keep talking like that I'm gonna think you and the Quincy switched bodies or something." he said, Hana opening the door and Renji pushing him through, closing the door and kissing him again. Hanataro pushed him away at a chuckle. Ganju strode right over, grabbed his coat and grinned.

"I think I'll go out for a bagel or something. Have fun." he winked, Hanataro's face turning redder than Renji's hair as his friend brushed past him. Renji cleared his throat.

"You eh… you coulda told me Ganju lived here too…" he whined.

"I didn't exactly have much of a chance between holding on for my life during the shunpo and you kissing me…" Hanataro sighed, shaking his head and feeling a little pathetic.

"Sorry." Renji said softly, glancing towards the door questioningly.

"Renji?" Hanataro sighed, seeing it was already almost 6 in the morning.

"Yes Hana?" Renji stood a little straighter, looking over at him from the door.

"Get in the kitchen and I'll make you breakfast." Hanataro smiled at him and Renji nodded.

"Okay." Renji smiled back at him.

End. Lol. Ganju! You just had to be there! I love hook ups gone horribly wrong!


End file.
